mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Don Salieri
Don Ennio Salieri (born 1876) was the Don of the Salieri crime family. History Early Life Ennio Salieri was born on July 6th, 1876, in either America or Sicily. Not much is known about his early life, only that he began a life of crime at some point. Peppone Era Main article: Peppone crime family. Salieri joined the Peppone crime family, he then befriended with Don Morello and the two became Don Peppone's two most trusted Capos. However in 1921, Don Peppone got killed in a bad deal, Salieri and Morello blamed each other for the Don's death and decided to divide up Lost Heaven into two territories for their own families. Don Salieri was also a friend of Don Frank Vinci of Empire Bay. War With Morello Main article: Salieri-Morello War. In 1930, Morello began to attack Salieri's men and businesses in order to expand into Salieri's territory. He soon enlisted Thomas Angelo into his family. During the mob war, Salieri lost nearly everything, being under pressure from both the police and Morello's men, even worse his trusted Consigliere, Frank Colletti was forced to betray him. However things began to change from bad to good. Salieri gained the valuable whiskey shipment stolen by William Gates from Morello, which dealt him a hard blow. In 1935, Salieri was having lunch with Tommy at his favorite diner Pepe's Restaurant, but they were suddenly attacked by assassins sent by Morello - luckily both survived the attempt on their lives, but the restaurant was destroyed in the process; Salieri sent repair funds to Pepe. He then accompanied Tommy to Carlo's apartment to finish the traitor. Salieri then plotted a chain of assassinations on Morello's key figures which are, the City Councilor, Sergio Morello Jr., and finally Morello. They were all killed and led to the Morellos' downfall. Rise and Fall With Morello gone, Salieri became the most powerful man in Lost Heaven. In 1938, he sent Tommy and the others to steal the crates filled with cigars, but were really diamonds meant to be sold for profit. Salieri then discovered that Tommy had spared both Frank's and Michelle's lives and (along with Paulie) robbed the bank. This angered Salieri and ordered Sam to kill both Tommy and Paulie, as well as Frank and Michelle. However, Tommy survived the ambush and later testified against Salieri. Salieri was sentenced to life imprisonment. In September 1951, 13 years since Tommy's betrayal, Tommy was assassinated by Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro as a favor for the Salieri family. Personality Don Salieri is a guy who's lived through a lot and doesn't get excited too easily. He is typical of a Mafioso, who has not built up his position just for money and does not always kill to get what he wants. He is usually friendly, but when he gets tough he can become very dangerous. Sometimes business is more important than friendship to him. Missions *Molotov Party (cinematic only) *Ordinary Routine *Fairplay *Fairplay 2 (cinematic only) *Better Get Used To It *Omerta *Visiting Rich People *A Great Deal (cinematic only) *Bon Apetit *Happy Birthday *Creme De La Creme *Election Campaign *Just for Relaxation *'Intermezzo 4' (referenced) *'Epilogue' (referenced) Trivia * He owns a Lassiter V16 Roadster as seen in Bon Apetit; which is later replaced with a Celeste Marque 500. * His own personal sidearm is a Smith and Wesson Model 27 Magnum. *Don Salieri is most likely a reference to Paul Cicero from the movie Goodfellas, in which Cicero was portrayed by Paul Sorvino, father of Tommy Angelo's voice actor Michael Sorvino. *Don Tomaso Moretti, a character in Mafia II, was most likely a friend of his as the Falcone crime family, previously the Moretti crime family before Moretti's death and Carlo Falcone's rise to power, murders Thomas Angelo as a favour for the Salieri's. *In Mafia II loading screens, it is revealed that Salieri's first name is Ennio. *He resembles Paulie Cicero from Martin Scorsese's 1990 film Goodfellas through appearance and characteristics. Gallery File:BETA_Salieri.jpg|BETA Salieri File:Don_Salieri.jpg File:Tommy_with_salieri's.png Salieri, Don Salieri, Don Category:Mafia Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Don